


Get Back on Your Feet

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Sexual Bribery, england hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Arthur really, REALLY wants to see Kiku's feet.





	Get Back on Your Feet

Today was the day. Arthur was finally going to see Kiku’s feet. Arthur had been going over his game plan in his head for months. He knew every possible outcome and how to overcome any obstacle. He knew that Kiku was a major prude (or he seemed that way, at least). But he had to get naked at some point, and when he did, Arthur was going to be there to see it.   
Arthur tried to look casual as he approached Kiku. “Hey, Kiku! I didn’t expect to see you here. What a funny coincidence,” he said.  
“It’s a world meeting,” Kiku replied.  
“Oh. Anyways, there’s a great beach nearby. How’s about we go together this afternoon?”  
Kiku frowned and looked away. He was probably picturing Arthur without a shirt.  
“Isn’t there something else we can do?”  
“Aw, come on! There’s nothing more relaxing than an afternoon on the beach with you’re…” Arthur grabbed Kiku’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “...Best friend.” Kiku yanked his hand away.  
“Wrong your.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Well then, I’ll meet you at the beach,” Arthur said. He ran away before Kiku could protest. His master plan was in action. Even if Kiku showed up fully-clothed, only a madman would wear close-toed shoes on the beach. Those tosies were going to be exposies.  
A few hours later, Arthur arrived at the beach with a bottle of sunscreen and a small tent. He wore swim trunks and nothing else. Kiku showed up a moment later.  
“Kiku, over here! I found the perfect spot,” Arthur said as he waved his arms. Kiku grimaced, but he still walked over. That’s when Arthur noticed Kiku’s sneakers. Normally, Kiku’s prudishness was sort of sexy. Arthur loved the idea of corrupting someone so innocent. “Why do you have shoes on? It’s a beach, you know.”  
“I wanted to test these new waterproof sneakers out. I’ve heard they’re very effective. I just wish it came in a different design. Neon green with pink highlights doesn’t suit me.”  
“Yeah, they look terrible. You should take them off.”  
Kiku took a step back, “I’ll pass, thanks.”  
“Well, let me know if you change your mind.”  
“Right…”  
But Kiku never changed his mind. He spent the whole afternoon wearing those damn shoes. But Arthur wasn’t about to back down. Just as Kiku was leaving, Arthur grabbed him by the arm and asked, “Want to go to the hot springs with me this Thursday?”  
“Wh- yeah, okay, sure. Bye,” Kiku jerked his arm away and made a run for his car.  
Perfect.  
That Thursday, Arthur waited outside the hot springs for 3 hours before Kiku showed up. Arthur dragged him into the changing area and got naked and then rushed into the shower area or whatever they call it. He was halfway through washing himself when he realized that Kiku was still changing. He had totally forgotten to watch! He was debating whether or not he should go back into the changing room when Kiku came out. He was naked this time, but there was one thing off: he had swim shoes on.  
“Uh, you know there’s no shoes allowed in the springs, right?”  
“Oh... I’m going home, then.” Kiku went home. Arthur cried.  
For countless months, Arthur tried again and again to see Kiku’s feet to no avail. Despair took hold of Arthur’s heart. Eventually, he gave up entirely. He refused to go outside. His meals consisted of stale cereal and tap water. He cried himself to sleep every night. A few people tried to reach out, but they gave up pretty quickly when Arthur turned them away. One day, after he’d been camping out in his room for six months, he got a knock at his door.  
“Go away,” he called half-heartedly.  
“It’s me,” Kiku said. Arthur perked up.  
“Come in! It’s unlocked.” He heard the door creak open and shut again, followed by the familiar rustle of shoes sliding off virgin feet. It occured to Arthur that japanese people take their shoes off indoors. He felt like the dumbass that he is. He sat up just as Kiku stepped into his room. Unfortunately, he was wearing socks. Darn.  
“What do you want?” Arthur asked.  
“I just wanted to check up on you. We’ve all been worried, you know. Well, not everyone was worried, but… yeah,” Kiku replied.   
“Well, I’m fine. No need to worry.” Arthur brushed his long, grease-soaked hair out of his face. He had grey bags under his eyes a bit of chin stubble. He couldn’t grow a full beard because he was a soyboy manlet.   
“With all due respect, you’re wrong. Lying to yourself won’t make your problems go away.”   
“I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone.”   
Kiku sighed. It was time for him to unleash his secret weapon. He sat down on the edge of Arthur’s bed. It smelled like rotting food and dick cheese, but he had to power through. “Can I at least hang out here for a bit? I came all this way, after all,” he said. He leaned back and pulled his legs up onto the bed so that Arthur had a good view of his socks.  
“I guess it’s fine.” Arthur started to sweat harder.  
Kiku pulled his left sock down to his ankle. “Ah, you don’t mind if I get comfortable, right?”  
“Go right on ahead!”  
Kiku took off his socks slowly. He had pristine, pale feet with perfectly trimmed toenails and soft soles. Arthur salivated.   
“You’ve got really nice feet,” he said. A little drool dribbled off his lip. “C-can I give you a foot massage? I’m really good at it…” Kiku smirked. Now was his chance.   
“Only if you shower first. I don’t want any grease on my toes.”  
Arthur took the most thorough shower of his life. He even washed his foreskin for the first time ever. He ran back and panted, “Gimmie those toes.”  
“Alright. Ah, but could you trim your nails first? They look sharp. Oh, and cut your hair while you’re at it.” Once again, Arthur did as he was told.  
“Toes please,” he said. This time, Kiku let him do his massage thing. It was more like a creepy foot rub, but Kiku didn’t care. This was just a little reward to keep Arthur from catching on to Kiku’s scheme.   
“You’re feet are so beautiful,” Arthur said, breathing heavily.  
“Uh, thanks.”  
“I wanna rub my dick all over those cute little soles.”  
Kiku did not expect things to escalate that quickly. He expected Arthur to have a little bit of restraint. Still, Kiku stuck to his plan. He looked away and covered his mouth to fake embarrassment.   
“I-I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” Kiku lied.  
“Ah, sorry about that. I just got a little carried away.”  
“It’s alright. It’s sort of exciting, actually.”  
Arthur jumped up. “So that means I can fuck your feet, right?”  
“W-well, it’s a bit embarrassing… I’ve never done something like that before,” Kiku lied again. “I was hoping that my first time would be more special..”   
“So no foot sex?” Arthur asked. His boner got sad.  
“I mean, if you clean this place up and take me out to dinner, then I’ll do it.”  
“I’ll get that sorted right away.”  
“Oh, and get me some tea while you’re at it.”  
“Consider it done.”  
Just like that, Kiku managed to get a free luxury dinner. It was embarrassing to be seen in public with Arthur, but he managed to drown out his feelings with a couple drinks. Having pretty feet paid off yet again. Then it came time for him to hold up his end of the bargain.   
“Time for some dessert,” Arthur whispered into his ear once they reached the bedroom. Kiku tried not to gag. Eager to get things over with, he laid down on the bed and pulled his socks off. Arthur got fully naked (gross) and kneeled in front of him.  
“You ready for my 3.5 inch penis?”  
Kiku closed his eyes and nodded. Thankfully, Arthur only lasted 1 minute 34 seconds.  
“Man, that was great. So, wanna have real sex?” Arthur asked.  
“Uh, maybe some other time.”  
“Aw, come on, it’ll be quick! Wait, I mean-”  
“Maybe I’ll do it if you keep your life together for a while.”  
“Deal.”

-

Arthur showed up early for the next world meeting. He was brimming with energy and jumped at every opportunity to be productive. Kiku stood in the corner and watched him with Alfred.  
“Wow, I thought he was a goner for sure. It’s kinda weird to see that old loser running around. How’d you manage to get him out of his cave?”  
“Do you really want to know?” Kiku asked. His eyes were more soulless and tired than usual.  
“Yeah?” Alfred replied with uncertainty in his voice.  
“I let him fuck my feet.”  
Silence hung in the air for a solid minute.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
